The Snake Princess
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Rin along with his friends who are all now exorcists have to face a snake demon woman who has been attacking the town, however she has become a demon by striking a deal with the devil and plans to take Rin to the demon world to be Satan's vessel. Can they stop the mad woman with their newly advance skills? Please Review.


The Snake Princess

An explosion went off. Flames rose with blacken smoke into the starless dark sky. A tower crumbled through the explosive wave, crashing down onto the street. A hissing laugh echoed throughout the sky that haunted the night.

Rin Okumura and his friends who had all recently became exorcists charged toward the area. A woman with snakes for hair and a reptile dress stood in the middle of True Cross Town. They stop a few feet away from the woman with Rin and Ryuji in the front.

Ryuji now dress in a long black coat that was opened around his white shirt, brown boots, a fingerless glove on the left side had a rifle strapped to his back along with two other guns hustled at his waist. "So this is the demon that's been attacking the town."

"Well, I was wondering when the exorcists were going to arrive," the snake woman said. She licked her lips in anticipation. "I've been waiting for this."  
"Just what type of demon is she?" Rin questioned.

"She's a human that sold her soul to the devil," Yukio said.

Rin looked back at his younger brother. "What?"

"That's right." Rin turned around to look at the snake woman. "I was once a weak human that was bully and picked on until I gave my heart to Satan, your father. He made me a powerful demon so I could seek my revenge." She hissed.

"You don't have to do that," Rin said. "Just because people hurt you in the past doesn't mean you have to hurt them now."

"It's too late for that, Rin," Yukio told him.

"He's right," spoke the snake woman. "I already promised your father that I would destroy as much as I could and I plan to make good on it. He gave me power."

"So that makes you believe you should do whatever he says?" Rin questioned.

"You have his power."

"I didn't asked to be his son," Rin shouted.

"But without his power you just be a weak human like everybody else," the snake woman responded. "This world will go down in flames and the humans will be slain from the earth."

"It's not too late to change your mind. You haven't done anything that can't be forgiven yet."

A smug smile spread across the snake demon's lips. "Really? Then perhaps I should start with your friends." A snake rose out of the ground and bit into Ryuji's ankle. The boy's scream caught everyone's attention.

"I'll start by killing him." The snake pulled Ryuji down across the ground to the left side of the group over the street. Each member of the exorcist group yelled out Ryuji's name. Ryuji pulled out his double pistols from their hustles, aiming them at the demon.

One of his eyes was closed from the amount of force he was being pulled by sliding on the road. "Take this." He shot off several bullets toward the woman. A large snake wrapped around her body like an iron coil, taking all the damage from the shoots.

The snake hair holding Ryuji slammed him into a stack of wooden crates. "Now perish!" The snake demon sent another snake hair flying toward him. The snake flew quick and fast like a missile of death.

It opened its jaws. As it was reaching its final few feet a monk's staff slammed against the side of its body, knocking it off course. The rings rang as they fell back to the center of the staff. Shima was in mid-air with the weapon.

"So you want to protect him, huh?" The snake woman turned her attention to the rest of the group. "Then I kill one of those little girls first." The snake hair recovered and looped around to head directly toward the girls. "That cute little blond looks good."

"No!"Shima shouted.

The snake spiraled forward, coming right at Shiemi much to her shock and fear. A moment later, the snake was cut in half and burned in blue flames that turned it to ash. Rin had drawn his sword straight up with his flames engulfing his body and his demon fully awakened. "Don't you touch her!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" she taunted.

Rin rushed forward with his sword drawn at his side as he flew toward the demon. "Rin, claim down. She's counting on that." Yukio reached out for his brother, but he was already halfway there.

"Too late for that." She opened the jaws of all of her snakes. Canister all popped out of each of the snakes' mouths.

"What are those?"

Each of the snakes bit down on their container, releasing a wave of water that flew forward. Rin crashed through it. He slammed to the ground in burning agony, screaming. "Holy Water, as long as it's in a container and doesn't touch me or my snakes can't hurt us."

The snake woman sent seven of her snakes up and rain down on Rin, holding him down by his arms, legs, shoulders, and stomach with their teeth. "Now I'll take you to Gehenna where you'll be use as the vessel to bring Satan into this world. He'll destroy everything."

Rin struggled under the snakes still in pain. Four of the snakes were shoot off with the other three cut down. Shima and Yukio land in front of Rin, taking the defensive position. "We won't let that happen," Yukio announced.

"You weaklings think you can stop me." The snake demon stepped forward when a bullet went right through her right eye. Her head twisted like she was struck by a bat. She quickly recovered, covering her eye and looking over to her right.

Ryuji was sitting up with one of his legs extended out and his gun pointed at her. His teeth were clenched in strong desperation.

"You boys clearly don't know how to treat a lady. So I'll have to show you some RESPECT!" Six giant snakes broke out of the ground. The first snake putted Ryuji's ribs between its jaws, the second and third pushed Shima and Yuko up by their stomachs, the fourth grabbed Takara by his puppet, the fifth took Konekomaru by his shoulder, and the sixth took Rin's by his foot. They raised all the boys of the group through the air. "I'll kill you worthless men."

"Devour the Seven Princesses, slay the serpent." Shura pulled her blade out of the tattoo above her chest. "Serpent Fang." She swung her blade, forming air slices, cutting the six snakes in half and freed the boys. She then charged forward and cut the woman in half. She twisted around and slid back behind the woman.

Snakes inside of the demon woman reconnected the top and bottom of the severed body. She looked back at Shura. "You, Bitch. Did you really think I could be defeated so easily?" Her body fully regenerated. She turned around to face the female knight. "I can fully regenerate. Where as you're dead."

Her hand transformed into a snake. It flew straight at Shura. "Snake Net." The one snake split into several and went in every direction, creating a dome around her. Shura looked around her new surroundings. It slithered and hissed. Every snakes' mouth opened. "Demon Poison."

Each of the snakes released a purple haze. Shura brought her sword above her head to prepare her next attack. "Absolute Emptiness." She swung her sword that had several serpents appeared behind her whom shot out behind her and burst open the net at the top. She leaped out, flying high into the room.

"You can't escape me." The demon woman transformed into a group of snakes and shot up into the air to meet the knight woman. She returned to her normal form. She transformed her hand back into a snake and opened its jaw with a spike sticking out.

She lashed it out against Shura. Shura crossed her with her serpent demon sword, having them pass each other in mid air. The demon snake twisted around quickly. Several more spikes build up in the snake's jaw. "Viper Sting!"

The spikes blasted out of the snake hand mouth. Shura knocked them all away as she descended to the ground. The spikes hit the ground, converting into snakes that spring out at Shura. They instantly wrapped around her body, holding her in place.

The snake woman landed to the ground a few feet in front of her. She shot her snake arm straight out to strike down the half dress woman. Tree roots came forward from behind Shura, surrounding her. "A silly trick," the demon mocked. "Acid gas." A fog blasted out of the flying snake's mouth, melting the wood.

Shura rolled out of the gas to her left to avoid being killed.

Izumo finished drawing in the air as she chanted, "Quaver, Gently Quaver! Right of the Quavering Soul!" She pointed her fingers forward. Her familiars Mike and Uke flew forward, performing the half version of Tamayura. They spun around in a tornado like fashion with their fangs and claws.

The snake woman knocked them both away with her hands. They hit the ground their backs. "You expect to beat me with worthless canines that are more unless then their master."

The Byakko picked themselves up. "How dear you?" Mike said. Both Mike and Uke charged forward and bit into the snake woman's arms. Smoke raised from the bites from the fact their teeth were drench in holy wine.

The snake demon lowered her head in pain. Two snakes rose out of her back and stroke down the two white foxes, sending them back to their world. "Like I said worthless. You little girls aren't worth killing first." She turned toward Shura. "I'll kill the woman first."

A bullet shot through her left eye, having her spiraling back. Her blood flowed down her face that she covered with her hand. She saw with her renew right eye that Ryuji was kneeled on the ground and had just fired his gun.

"Stop shooting my damn eye out!" She headed forward to go and attack him when she noticed someone was coming at her from behind. She turned around to see Rin in full flames, charging with his blade ready to strike.

Another of her snake hair opened their jaws that had another canister and threw it at Rin. The can broke opened on Rin, hurting him again. The half-demon fell and rolled across the ground. The snake demon wrapped her snake arm around an iron beam above her, pulling herself up on it.

"I already know how to defeat you, Rin Okumura, but I'll finish off those annoying friends of yours first before I take you to hell." She raised her snake arm. The snake shot several smaller snakes out of its mouth like a giant tree. "Acid Rain." Each of the snakes discharged a ball of acid from their mouths which came down like rain.

Ryuji pulled out his prayer beads. He recited a chant that created a fire barrier with the help of his familiar to block the acid rain from reaching him or the others.

The snake woman stopped. Each of the snakes gazed down, hissing. "A barrier can only hold out for so long. When he uses up all his strength I'll be ready for him." Suddenly the flames died and focus into a phoenix that flew as fast as a bullet. It struck the tree of snakes, setting it ablaze.

The snake woman glared down at Ryuji, knowing he was responsible for this. Ryuji dropped his pistols and pulled the shot gun off his back. He fired twice at the melting beam that the demon was standing on. The force of the bullets broke the beam, causing the woman to fall.

Her snake tree crashed into her back, burning her body. She screamed in agony. "Damn…you." Rin flew forward and swing his blue flaming Kurikara, splitting the woman and setting most of her body on fire in blue flames.

"Now it's our turn," Izumo said.

"Right." Shiemi held her greenman in her hands. "I'm counting on you, Nii." Tree rots ripped out of the tiny creature's chest and spring forward while Izumo's white foxes raced beside them.

"You think you can stop me," the remains of the snake demon said as she was falling. She sent her snakes flying back to counter the girls' attacks with a gas like haze. Mike and Uke spiral around in a twister to protect the tree rot, ripping apart the snakes.

The tree rots stabbed into the demon, piercing her into the ground. Yukio then finished up by shooting at her, until both his clips were empty.

Shiemi clapped her hands together as her familiar jumped. "We did it." The celebration was cut short when they saw snakes slithering out of the branches and begin to reform the woman.

"But how?" Rin questioned.

"I told you I became a powerful demon," the snake lady said. "As long as there are snakes in this world I can regenerate my body with theirs."

"What!? We have to destroy every snake?"

"No, we just have to make sure there's nothing left of her so she can't regenerate at all," Yukio said. He reloaded his guns.

The snake demon then recognized a chant going on. She looked around to see both Ryuji and Konekomaru, chanting a fatal verse for snake demons. "Behold, I have given you authority to trend on serpents and scorpions, and all the power of the enemy,…"

"NO!" She stretched out two snakes to attack the two Arias. "You will never get rid of me. I have the power of Satan!"

"and nothing shall hurt you!" they said on one accord.

The snake demon screamed bloody murder as her body went up in flames. Her body broke apart as her eye shined a bright red. "I still have a human heart. As long as even one part of me remains I will continue to regenerate."

"I don't think so."Rin stabbed his sword right into her heart, burning it away along with the rest of her body. She screamed even louder as the last of her disappeared into nothing. Rin took a breath before he sheathed his sword. "That was a close one."

The snake dissolved and died around Shura. Everyone took a breath of relief. This was their first mission as full flange exorcist and they knew their future battles would be even harder than this.

-Please Review

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
